The rain of blood
by My Frozen Perfection
Summary: Yaoi: Kai is living with his abusive Grandfather. But, Yuriy, Bryan and the others are still in the Abbey with Boris. Yuriy and Kai see eachother. Will they be able to excape from the evil grip?


The rain of blood

It was a dark and cold night. The winds seemed to howl; as though thirsty for something that they could not have, nor possess. Perhaps it is true. At night; it seems like everything good in this world changes. Light and darkness. Why do you think that people always think that darkness if for evil and light is for good? You can love the dakness and still be good, can't you? Some people may be able to control the darkness so it can not consume them into it's firey pits of hell.

Yuriy Ivanov; the leader of the Russian Beyblading team;The Blitzkrieg Boys, which were once called The Demolition Boys. Although; their team is also called: Team Neo Borg. Yuriy is the leader of Team Neo Borg. But, he seems to have difficulties to take orders, especially those involving Kai Hiwatari... Yuriy's Bit Beast; which is inside of his Beyblade, is Wolborg, a winged wolf controlling the ice.

Yuriy really hates Kai, because Kai is more powerful then he is himself. Yuriy doesn't accept the fact that Boris perfers Kai more than him.

Kai lays awake in bed, tossing and turning in his light sleep. A thunder clapping made him jump up, letting out a small gasp.

"Not again.."

He whisperd softly to himself, both hands coming to cup his own face. A knock came to his door as a gaurd yelled through the wood,

"Everything alright, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai let out a few gasps of breath and was able to call to the man,

"Yes..fine!"

He's been living with his Grandfather for some time now, and has gotten used to the punishments he had to reseave is any kind of emotion had slipped out. Kai then slipped out of bed and looked out the window, watching the lightning streaking the sky. He caught a figure in the corner of his eyes. The flaming red hair blowing through the wind, the crystal blue eyes which gazed upon Kai. The two-toned hair boy grunted and jumped out of the window, landing on the roof and sliding down it carefully. Landing upon his feet.

"Yuriy-san,"

Kai began, his voice deep and cold.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuriy smirked, his hands placing themselves upon his own hips,

"Come now Kai, this isn't the welcome that I had hoped for."

Snarling, Kai grabbed ahold of Yuriy's shirt collar, backing him up into the brickwall behind the redhead.

"Why the hell would I be glad to see you, Ivanov?"

Yuriy just smirked, staring at the boy. Kai let out a sigh and released Yuriy to the ground.

"Listen, Kai. I just want to know why."

Kai blinked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, what?"

Yuriy's face turned serious.

"Why did you leave us, Hiwatari-kun?"

Kai looked to the side, a cold silence seeming to fall upon them.

"Boris..He..called Grandfather and made him take me away.."

Yuriy growled and stepped forward,

"So, you left us because the old bastard, Voltaire, made you? Didn't you fight him?"

Kai grabbed ahold of Yuriy's chin, to make me go quiet and listen,

"I was knocked out and found myself here when I awoke. I couldn't do anything. I tried to fight. I hated the thought of leaving you all there at the hell hole, Yuriy."

Taken back, Yuriy nodded slowly. Kai removed his hand, only to move it to the other male's cheek.

"Yuriy.."

Kai whisperd, in a soft tone, an arm wrapping around the taller one's waist.

"Kai, stop it! Why are you doing this!"

Yuriy yelled, struggling in the grip.

"Ai shite iru kara!"

Yuriy's eyes went wide, calming down, well; more of being in a shocked state.

"You...love me?"

Kai slowly nodded and leaned it, his head tilting and eyes closing, lips gently placing themselves upon the other pair of lips. The redheaded male responded and slipped his eyes closed, arms drapping around the shorter one's waist, kissing back. Soon; both of the boys had pulled back, slightly.

"Kai..I don't want to live in the Abbey anymore. And neither do the others.."

Kai nuzzled his face against the other's chest, closing his eyes,

"I know.."

Yuriy ran a hand through the two-toned hair, sighing softly.

"Won't you..come back with me and help us excape?"

Kai slowly looked up,

"Yuriy-san.. There are too many bad memories at that place."

Yuriy nodded slowly,

"I understand. Sorry.."

Voltaire was staring the hole time.

"Kai! Get your ass back in here!"

Kai gasped and jumped out of the embrace, turning around and seeing his Grandfather at the front gate.

"Yes..sorry, sir."

Kai slipped Yuriy a piece of paper and walked over to the old man, recieving a fwap upside the head. Yuriy watched them leave inside.

"Kai.."

Yuriy opened the slip of paper. There were instructions on how to get out of the Abbey, get by each gaurd and camra.

"Oh Kai.. Thank you.. When we excape..we'll save you. I promise!"

With that said to himself, Yuriy slipped the paper into his pocket and ran off. Kai watched Yuriy run off from the place at his window.

"Ai shiteru, koi, forever."

Tbc- Please review.


End file.
